the_into_the_dark_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Revolutionary Army
The Hunters are a hostile group of survivors who are known due to their tendency to brutally kill anyone entering their territory in order to steal their clothes, supplies, and food. The 75th Ranger Regiment and the Pro-Independence forces encounter them in Chicago, Illinois. The Hunters are generally comprised of former Quarantine Zone residents, typically remaining in the cities they overthrew from military control. History The Outbreak Hunters seem to be distinguished from other survivor groups due to their ranks consisting of former civilians of Quarantine Zones that were abandoned by the U.S. Army. After years of living in an oppressive Zone with frequent food shortages, the people of Chicago gradually became impatient with the government and accused them of being corrupt when they ran short on rations, or simply did not distribute food. Eventually, after a protest was violently put down with at least three people executed and branded as traitors, the Pro-Independence forces sent the Special Operations Team to help the citizens rise up against the U.S. military/F.E.M.A. regime. Large-scale fighting broke out, ending with the soldiers being driven out and the rebels executing anyone they captured, lynching and even burning some to death. The rioting citizens didn't want to be oppressed by the military, nor by the resistance fighters. Thus, there was a split with some rebels joining paramilitary group and many others remaining in the liberated city. Despite, the citizens now having complete control over the city, everyone was still desperate for supplies. In one instance, a group of rebels murdered a family passing through, but when put on trial the leader praised them, claiming they had gathered food and supplies, and commanded everyone to take turns hunting down survivors in packs. Two people spoke out, only to be brutally murdered in front of everyone. Because of this, they would eventually become Hunters. Locations Several Hunters are mentioned the idea of expanding which one of the Hunter's disagrees with remarking that they have yet to establish one successful outpost due to the threat of the U.S. military coming back to retake the city or running into other hostile groups. Chicago, Illinois The Hunters main base of operations appears to be Chicago and most of the Hunters are shown living there and have established themselves firmly and they have been able to repel both the United States Military and the Pro-Independence forces on several occasions. Internal Structure Strength Living within a fallen quarantine zone and suffering from a lack of supplies and rations, the Hunters' equipment is primarily scavenged and self-made. Most are equipped with basic weaponry, using melee weapons, handguns, shotguns, hunting rifles and Molotov cocktails. Some of the Hunters made use of body armor scavenged from dead soldiers to better protect themselves against bullets. The Hunters don't use any assault rifles that could have been scavenged, suggesting that they ran out of ammunition for them by the time Candice's group arrived. They did, however, possess more effective weapons, such as a Humvee with a 50. caliber machine gun that they managed to repair, and a military sniper rifle with considerable amounts of ammunition. They also placed anti-personnel mines around the city in the hopes of catching people off guard or killing wandering Infected. Known Members * Nathan Miller Equipment Firearms * Ithaca Model 37 * Browning Automatic Rifle Safari * PGM Hécate II * M2 Browning Sidearms * Colt Single Action Army * M92F Melee Weapons * Survival Knives * Machetes * Hatchets Others * Molotov Cocktails * anti-personnel mines * Gas masks * Ballistic Vests Category:Organizations Category:Anti-government forces